


How Does It Burn

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Microfic, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braggers do as braggers will..</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does It Burn

He comes to her smelling of gunpowder sometime past midnight, and before she can ask his mouth is over hers, his hands fondling and grasping in equally desperate measures. She shrieks out an ‘Ashley’ as he picks her up and carries her toward the fire.

“Me?” he responds teasingly, chunks of armor hitting the floor beside her.

“You,” says Sheila breathlessly, reaching for his cock. 

“Damn right, me,” he says. “Gonna make you burn like that fire…”

But by then she was busy silencing him with her mouth, her own passion.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Evil Dead Trilogy**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
